This invention relates generally to lasers, and, more particularly to a method of fabricating nozzle blades for use within cylindrical lasers.
The development of the laser has created a new area of technology which finds application in many systems already in existance today. For example, lasers can be found in the area of optical communications, holography, medicine, cutting, calculating and in radar. The utilization of the laser in such areas is in many instances dependent upon the amplification of the existing laser radiation.
In certain areas, such as in optical communications or optical radar, it is necessary to greatly amplify the initial radiation power produced by the laser. One laser which produces a high output power is the cylindrical chemical laser. In such a laser, or in most conventional lasers, the "optical or resonant cavity" of the laser typically comprises plane parallel or curved mirrors located at right angle to the axis of the cylindrical region. The cylindrical region may be a gas envelope or the like in which the laser action takes place. For laser operation, one of the mirrors is required to be partially transmissive in order to extract a useful beam coherent light from the "optical cavity".
One problem which exists in the cylindrical lasers is that the nozzle blade must operate at a temperature greater than the centerbody manifold assembly on which the nozzle blades are mounted and from which they are fed. This problem has been overcome by the baffle/nozzle array set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 926,471, filed July 20, 1978 entitled Baffle/Nozzle Array for Cylindrical Lasers by the same inventor as the instant application.
The most complex and critical component from a fabrication standpoint is the nozzle blade itself. The design requirements especially for a hoop blade as utilized in the baffle/nozzle array described in the above mentioned patent application in terms of complexity and dimensional tolerances not only precludes the use of many fabricating methods of the past but also adds several new and unique requirements. In the past, the short straight blades for lasers have been made by machining these blades from metal bars and plate stock in lathes, drills, mills and electric discharge machines. Attempts have been made to investment cast, extrude and so-called "injection mold" laser blades. These methods, however, cannot be used along without further joining and machining to provide coolant passages all around the nozzle blade in a complete circular blade as utilized within cylindrical lasers since the nozzle blades for cylindrical lasers are characterized by a large diameter-to-cross-section ratio, tight tolerances, and large numbers of small holes and internal passages.